


Sweet Pumpkin Pie

by WeirdlyFixated



Category: Halloween - Fandom, Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Love, High School, Im useless and gay, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyFixated/pseuds/WeirdlyFixated
Summary: Laurie Strode takes a baking class. She's as hardworking as ever, even in an unfamiliar subject. You take amusement in her innocent, uninformed approach to the subject, and decide to get a little closer to show Strode that baking doesn't come from textbooks, but the heart.One thing leads to another, and you find yourself doubting your heart's ability to lead you correctly in anything other than baking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, um, I have some ideas for this fic. I'm uploading it rn without proofreading or any real editing, because I wanna test how people respond. Apparently the fandom for Laurie x Reader fics isnt very big, so idk how much attention this will get, but let me know if you want more!  
> (Im still going to write more because Im useless so)

When you first heard the name Laurie Strode read off during attendance in Miss Jane's culinary arts class, your tired mind latched on to the somewhat-familiar name and you pondered for a moment why you recognized it.  
"Here,"  
You glanced tiredly towards the voice, sipping from your coffee as you did so.  
You were taken aback by the beautiful blond girl, desk already covered in every material one could ask for to keep every single thing that happened in class recorded.  
It clicked in your mind why you recognized her name as well as her face to a certain degree- It had been called out numerous times throughout your school career, for awards in academic excelling.  
She was a lot prettier now that you could see her clearly. Of course she would not only be one of the brightest, most hard-working girls in the school, but she would counter others' looks, too.  
You turned away, and what you could only assume to be jealousy bubbled in your chest.  
Miss Jane called your name from the list, and you answered clearly, ready to move on with your day.  
But as the class moved along, Miss Jane diving directly into the written basics, you found yourself... Watching Laurie, sometimes.  
She seemed almost a little lost. Could she be out of her element? The idea surprised you. This was stuff you could already understand, things that came rather naturally to you. You didn't have to work very hard or put more than a few seconds into consideration to be able to tell when the dish was done. It was like an instinct. But Laurie was raising her hand more often than anybody else in the class. A few others became more confident from her barrage of questions, but she most certainly led the way, and details came forward that you never knew existed. All this factored into baking? It was ridiculous. Just use your intuition.  
But you watched Laurie furiously scribbling at her notes, and you accepted that maybe it was different for others. But then, you surprised yourself again with a different thought: You could show her how things are really done.  
You pulled your hand back from your cheek, where you had been resting it while hearing Laurie squeeze more numbers out of poor Miss Jane.  
You could teach this Strode girl how to know these things. You could get her used to it. Both her and Miss Jane could definitely benefit from the help.  
And maybe, even you could.


	2. Approaching Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple weeks since you first spotted Laurie in your class. You've grown pretty fond of her, without being weird about it, thankfully. But you want to actually talk to her, and you find the perfect oppurtunity when your teacher gives you a partner project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it's been longer since I updated than I wanted it to be. I considered making this a long chapter but decided for the sake of having something else out, I should cut it here. I'll try to give myself the oppurtunity to actually put out a decent length one next time. In the meantime, please leave your thoughts and criticism!!!

"Hey... Laurie, wasn't it?"   
You remembered her name very clearly. She had been on your mind for at least one class, every school day. And you had found yourself glancing around to see if you could spot her between classes. You were a liar.  
"Oh, uh... Yeah. Hi." She smiled sweetly at you, thumping the eraser end of her pencil gently against her cheek.  
You smiled back, trying to keep your own nerves down as you introduced yourself, then got right to the point. "Would ya be interested in partnering up?"   
Laurie lowered the pencil to tap it against the desk instead, mouth opening then closing again. Her hesitation was too short lived for the anxiety to get the best of you, however, and she said yes, nodding her head, smile returning to its rightful place on her face.   
It warmed you in a strange way. You smiled and walked a few steps back to your desk, grabbing it and pulling gently as to avoid the horrible screeching noises most desks made when you dragged them along the floor. You could feel her eyes on you, and you worked quickly, situating your desk besides hers and then setting your bag on the floor beside you, sliding into the seat and tilting your head with a smile.  
The idea of moving a little too slowly made you nervous. You found yourself conscious of your movements and the space between you and Laurie, something you didn't usually experience, and were most certainly not expecting to have with Laurie. But when Miss Jane was handing out instructions and Laurie leaned in slightly to get them, reaching her arm out before you could and brushing shoulders with you, you felt the skin on your face heat slightly.   
But Laurie didn't pull back very much to start reading, her shoulder still resting slightly against yours, her head tilted down as she began to read through the instructions thoroughly. She was quiet, reading them mostly to herself, and through the noises of the rest of the classroom you couldn't hear her too well besides a few things. You nodded along anyway, though, until you felt the opportunity was right. Laurie had begun to vent out her nervous confusion on how to know exactly when you should do things. She was sweating the little details, going on small tangents about how things just didn't make sense to not be in the instructions.   
"Laurie," You broke in softly, leaning back to look at her.   
"And they just don't give you the..." She trailed off, turning to look directly at you and lifting her eyes curiously.   
"You're sweating it way too much, girl. It's totally not rocket science- We don't need to be precise! I'm going to teach you this stuff, since you clearly haven't baked enough." She looked taken aback, and your heart thudded against your chest, but when she didn't take the silence as a chance to reject you, you started to talk again.   
"Say, come to my house after school, and we'll cook something!"   
Laurie smiled shyly, cheeks dusted with a pink color as she looked at you, then back down at her desk. It twisted your heart, wrung it out for all that it had, and you kinda liked the feeling.   
"Yeah... Yeah. I can do that." Laurie internally scolded herself for not even thinking to check wether or not she needed to do some studying tonight, but decided there couldn't be any harm in doing this. Besides, it was for a class, right?   
She glanced at you, her own heart having a hard time as you smiled proudly at the instructions.  
Yeah. Just for class.


End file.
